Although the present invention has uses in various areas, the background of the invention is discussed with respect to particular problems in the medical profession. The invention is not, however, necessarily limited to these particular medical applications.
In medicine, informed consent is important. Generally informed consent involves health care providers providing complete information about the nature of a medical procedure or other event. This information can include information about possible complications, who is performing the procedure, and other relevant information which may vary depending on the circumstances. The patient needs to understand what is being conveyed and be competent to make a decision in view of the information provided by the health care provider. This process is consistent with medical ethics.
Informed consent is generally obtained by having the patient sign a document indicating that they have provided their informed consent after they have had a discussion with their health care provider and/or reviewed appropriate written materials. This step is helpful for legal reasons as the patient contractually agrees that they have given their informed consent. Failure to obtain consent can result in claims of battery, negligence, or other legal claims against a health care provider regardless of whether medical procedures were performed competently. Despite written consent, problems remain.
For example, patients may fail to recall conversations with the health care provider and informed consent documents may not always capture all information discussed between patients and health care providers or establish that patients had the opportunity to have all of their questions and concerns addressed. What is needed is a technological solution which improves the informed consent process.